Amakusa 1637
Akiko (discontinued) | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Flowers | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} is a manga written by Michiyo Akaishi. It is written about the time-traveling adventures of 6 modern-day Japanese high school students from the St. Francisco Academy to 17th century Japan, at the time of the Shimabara Rebellion. The series spans 12 volumes. Story During a school field trip, a group of friends from the St. Francisco Academy are thrown back in time to the Japan of the early Edo period. According to history, in 1637 a revolt broke out, known as the Shimabara Rebellion. It was led by a charismatic youth known as Amakusa Shirō, but ended in the defeat of the rebels and the loss of over 37,000 lives. Hayumi Natsuki, the heroine, is mistaken as Amakusa Shirō by the villagers she met, despite the fact that the real Amakusa Shirō was male. In the story, the real Shirō died the year previously, before gaining recognition or popularity as a leader. Before long, Natsuki became famous as some-sort of heaven-sent angel and people started calling her "Shirō", believing she was the saviour prophesied 25 years before. Characters Main Characters Six students of the present-day St. Francisco Academy (circa 2000). They all are members of the Student Council. ; :President of the student council president. She looks so similar to Amakusa Shirō that everybody in Shirō's village believes she is an angel possessing his body to save the people. She is an expert kendō student and younger sister of the hair of (her father was the former master). Prior to her time travel, her boyfriend was Miyamoto Masaki. Natsuki arrived in the past in 1636. ; :The first vice-president of the Student Council. He is given the name "Musashi" by Otsū (the lover of the Musashi in historical novels). He becomes a master of kendō and a retainer of the Kokura-han 's daimyo Ogasawara Tadazane. He arrived in the past around 1629-1630. ; :The second student council vice-president. He is a good kendō student. Secretly loves Natsuki, though she shows no interest in him. Naozumi arrived in the past around 1628-1629. He loved the true Shirō but killed him. He sometimes acts homosexual. He defended the Karatsu-han daimyo Terazawa Katataka's Tomioka Castle. His nickname is . In reality, Tomioka Castle was defended by Miyake Tōbei, the grandson of Akechi Mitsuhide. ; :She is one of the academy's brightest students. Skilled in history and tactics. She uses much of her knowledge of historic tactics to help Natsuki win many battles. Eri loves Natsuki as though she were her prince. She travelled to the past at the same time as Natsuki. Serves as the strategist of the rebel forces. ; :A genius of engineering. He creates many useful tools and weapons for the rebel forces. Eiji arrived in the past around 1632. He and Kichō (also known as Kiku), the concubine of the Shimabara-han daimyo Matsukura Katsuie, are lovers. ; :She is a singer of the Academy. Arrived in the past at the same time as Eri and Natsuki. She was saved by the Dutch warship Heisenberg, which was under the command of Captain Jahn and Nicolaes Koekebakker, the Dutch governor. Her Christian name is Mariana. Tokugawa's Rule Edo ; :The third Tokugawa shogun, son of the second shogun Hidetada and grandson of the first shogun Ieyasu. ; :Strategist and guard of Tokugawa Iemitsu. Renowned as an expert swordsman. Ogi and Saga ; :Son of Nabeshima Katsushige. Daimyo of Ogi-han, a neighboring, branch domain of Saga-han. ; :Young daimyo of Saga-han. ; :Former daimyo of Saga-han. The son of Nabeshima Naoshige. Karatsu ; :Daimyo of Karatsu-han, the child of Terazawa Hirotaka. ;Sugishima Daigo :A fictional character. A retainer of the Karatsu daimyo Terazawa Katataka. Shimabara ; :Also known as , the son of former Konishi clan retainer . He was touted by the leaders of the Shimabara Uprising as the "Fourth Son of Heaven," foretold by the Jesuit missionary, Saint Francis Xavier, to be destined to lead the Christianization of Japan. :In this manga, Tokisada was captured by Yatsuka Naozumi, who currently is head of Tomioka Castle, and made to Naozumi's slave (due to his resemble of Naozumi's crush Hayumi Natsuki), later killed by Naozumi himself. ; :The son of Matsukura Shigemasa. Daimyo of Shimabara, renowned for his cruelty. ;Kichō (Kikuhime) :Concubine of Katsuie who falls in love with Eiji. ; :Shimabara-han retainer. ; :One of the leaders of Shimabara Rebellion. Shimabara-han retainer. ;Yamada Kinji :Old friend of Shirō. Always mistakes Natsuki for the real Shirō. Later falls in love with Eri. Kumamoto ; :Eldest son of Hosokawa Tadatoshi. Present daimyo of Kumamoto-han. Bungo ; :Son of Yuki Hideyasu, second son of the first Tokugawa shogun Ieyasu. Cousin of Iemitsu. A Christian, he is confined in Bungo. Satsuma ; :Daimyo of Satsuma. Son of Shimazu Iehisa Tadatsune, the child of Shimazu Yoshihiro and the former daimyo of Satsuma. ;Ookohime :Concubine of Mitsuhisa. An intelligent woman. Fukuoka ; :Son of Kuroda Nagamasa, the child of Kuroda Kanbei Yoshitaka. Daimyo of Fukuoka-han. An intelligent man. ; :Retainer of Lord Kuroda of Fukuoka. Kokura ; :Daimyo of Kokura. His mother was the niece of the first Tokugawa shogun Ieyasu. ;Oba Kuranosuke :Retainer of Lord Ogasawara of Kokura. The Dutch ; :Captain of the warship de Ryp. Falls in love with Seika (also known by her baptismal name of Mariana). ; :Governor of the Dutch trading post in Nagasaki. A cold man. Later takes command of the de Ryp. See also * Shimabara Rebellion * Edo period External links * * Animeland review * scifi-universe.com vol. 5 review * scifi-universe.com vol. 7 review Category:Shōjo manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Amakusa 1637 fr:Amakusa 1637 ja:AMAKUSA1637 tl:Amakusa 1637